


念

by liangqianforever



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M, 强制
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangqianforever/pseuds/liangqianforever
Summary: 简短的元宵节贺文开车
Relationships: 凉虔 - Relationship





	念

最温暖的灼热，不是烈日  
是你眼里的温柔和念想

“如果一定要找一个人，那我不可以吗”  
张奇平日里似有万种星辰的眼眸如墨般愈发深沉，其中竟带着一丝感伤。  
“你说什么呢凉晨？什么找一个人？你今天吃错药了？把我约出来就为了这事儿？”  
“你和老锐他们说说谎就算了，咱们俩认识这么多年，你连我也想骗？”  
“凉晨你他妈有病别来找我，”刘学煌在张奇一步一步的逼近下不得不向后退去，“你偷看我手机？”  
“这叫关心，偷看说着多不好，要不是我关心你我还不知道你那边还有一个人呢”张奇自嘲一笑“我还以为老刘你终于想开了，原来你他妈……”  
“我怎么了？我交朋友跟你有屁关系？张奇你注意身份！”  
或许是过于着急，刘学煌竟也慌不择言起来，“在粉丝前面营业cp你还当真了？我……”

无形间虚空中似乎传来倒计时停止的声音。

咔

张奇本含深情的双眸顿然眯起，透不出任何平日里温柔的模样，嘴角也没了一丝笑意。  
一手抓住刘学煌的肩，另一只手紧紧捏住了他因为激动而透出红晕的脸颊，张奇艰难的开了口：  
“你……一直是……”  
“是！是又他妈怎么了？我他妈……唔嗯……嘶！张奇你他妈的疯了？”  
张奇蹭了一下被刘学煌咬出血痕的嘴唇，没有出声。  
又是一个吻

不同上一吻带着试探，这一吻更显粗暴，愤怒与不解似乎都通过这个吻表现了出来。  
刘学煌来不及躲避，张奇便又凑了过来，舌尖探入嘴中不放过刘学煌口腔的任何一个角落，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着他被迫张开的嘴角流下来，在脖颈上留下一道道暧昧的水痕，滴在了张奇解刘学煌裤子的手上。

刘学煌被这突如其来的激烈的吻搞得几乎喘不过气来，可虽迷迷糊糊却也没有停下反抗张奇的动作。  
慌乱间抓住了张奇的手，蹭到了上面的不明液体，刘学煌本就因接吻而泛红的脸又红了一层。恍然撇到他的手，思绪竟飘到了别处：“这样完美的手，不应该来做这样的事的，它应该……应该……”  
刘学煌也不知该如何回答自己。

“嗯……老子不是女的……张奇你有病！……唔……”  
思绪被张奇撩开衣服捏上一侧乳头的动作硬生生拽了回来。 拼命抬手想捂住嘴巴不让自己发出奇怪的声音，刘学煌失去了反抗的机会。  
张奇不知从哪儿扯出来一条领带将刘学煌的双手捆在了床头，将他衣服撩到最高，劲瘦的腰身上覆着一层薄汗。  
从未被人“关照”过的乳头泛着粉嫩的颜色，被张奇的手指揉弄几下便挺立了起来。吻痕从脖颈一路延伸到了因受到啃咬而变得深红的乳头，使上半身平添了几分暧昧。

白皙的手从腰线划过，轻易脱下内裤，抚上半勃的性器。  
“你硬了啊老刘”张奇眉毛一挑“还是对我有感觉不是么”  
“嗯……硬个屁！你来试……试...啊！”  
下身在没有准备的情况下被张奇握住撸动，刘学煌没有人住，发出了令自己不可思议的呻吟声。

和自己玩的感觉完全不一样。性器被熟悉却又陌生的手玩弄在股掌间，身体都不隧自己的心愿。节奏似乎都被另一个人掌控了，刘学煌很不喜欢这样的感觉。

但他没有其他精力再去思考了。

张奇的手指很厉害，像有魔咒一样，随便摸一摸就要了你的魂。刘学煌在这猛烈的攻势下不断后退，脑袋顶住了床头没办法继续，便不住地摇头。不愿松口，不愿听到自己沦陷的声音，他只能通过这种方式来分担一小部分的快感。对面的人是自己相熟多年的好兄弟的认知更是为这快感增添了许多禁忌色彩。  
“哥哥，你还好吗”

被人摸射了。  
用前面的高潮就像是跳崖，快感一下子冲刷上来让你脑袋里什么都不剩。刘学煌沉浸在干性高潮的余韵里，脸埋进胳膊里，努力不让张奇看到自己失控的神情。

迷迷糊糊间感觉什么冰凉的东西涂在了自己的乳头和刚高潮过的性器上，还有后穴的地方。  
张奇拿过酒店自带的润滑剂，胡乱倒了些在手上，便探向身前人的后穴中。

未经人事的小穴还粉嫩着，手指强硬的探入让小穴缩的好紧，迅速敏捷的动着手腕，拿指腹四处拓展，手指一根一根增加，肠液也止不住地分泌。

乳头开始有麻痒的感觉，刚射过的性器又硬了起来，小穴也开始越来越热，刘学煌发现了不对劲。  
“你他妈往我身上抹了啥？”  
就是加了点东西的润滑剂而已，张奇在心里默默说。面上笑了一下，手指从小穴里抽出来，顺过刚发现的敏感点，带出一条条淫靡的银丝。他在他脸上留下一吻，  
“我去打个电话”

操，这到底是怎么回事？  
刘学煌一人崩溃的被绑在床上，越来越热的身体不断侵蚀着自己的理智。双腿夹紧了也没有用，刚被扩张的小穴受着润滑剂的刺激，空虚的感觉越发强烈，前面的性器也早已高高翘起，顶端不断分泌着透明液体。  
到底为什么会被好兄弟搞成这个样子？？？还好，还好，还有救，他还没有……

张奇回来时看到的便是这番情景。刘学煌全身因情欲而透着薄薄的红，小穴一张一合像是在邀请张奇，双腿不受控制的蜷起，想要翻身蹭蹭床单却做不到，只能徒徒躺在床上等着他的猎人。  
像一只兔子。张奇想。

刘学煌终于肯抬眼看张奇。被欺负过的人儿眼睛红红的，水灵水灵像世间最单纯美好的一幅画，可谁也不知道眼睛的主人正做着如此淫靡之事。

张奇将硬着已久的下身蹭到穴口，进去的动作不算粗暴。但刚进入了半个头部，便传来刘学煌隐忍又带着哭腔的声音。  
“张……嘶...张奇，你想好了？你要是做了这事，咱们就...永远都回不去了...！”

“反正我也没想回去。”

性器猛地进入从未被开发过的小穴，虽不顺刘学煌心愿却顺了他身体的意愿，空虚的小穴终于被填满，但还是紧的要命。

尤其是要了张奇的命。

张奇解开了束缚着刘学煌的领带，不待张奇揉揉手腕处通红的勒痕，刘学煌便猛地用胳膊挡住自己的脸。失去了视野，眼泪也可以肆无忌惮。  
肠道被粗大物体贯穿所带来的胀痛感一时半会没办法忽视，即使做了扩张有了催情还是痛的大喊了出来。也不去管房间隔音效果到底如何了，刘学煌脑子里一片空白，这种感觉实在是太刺激，激得他一被进入时便不受控制地以自己从未想象过的媚态大喊并哭哭啼啼起来。

张奇也不管刘学煌到底有没有适应了，也许是被刘学煌的声音感染，停留了一会儿便直接大开大合地动作了起来。刘学煌初经人事，自然不知如何迎合身上人的动作，但却从中逐渐找到了一丝快感。快感被药物所放大，以一种无法抗拒的力量蔓延到刘学煌全身去。  
他刚释放过没多久却因为药物再次挺立起来的性器又射了。  
神志似乎被这吞天灭地的快感侵蚀得所剩无几了，刘学煌迷迷糊糊地摸了摸溅到自己脖颈和胸膛上的白浊，刚触碰却又被另一双强有力的手制止住。

张奇笑了笑，暂停了动作，挡着眼睛的刘学煌并没有意识到这个笑容内所含的内容。张奇将白浊涂了涂，放到刘学煌嘴边，但刘学煌虽然还在迷糊中，却依旧抿上了嘴。  
眼角眯了一眯，张奇扣住刘学煌的下巴强迫让他张开嘴，两只手指放在他的嘴里搅动，模仿性交的动作，下身也开始运动起来。  
刘学煌被张奇的手指勾的无法收回嘴角的津液，只能任由他们从脸颊滑落。本能地想要反抗他的手指却被强制着吮吸。  
“baby尝一下自己的味道？”

下身的动作加快，深入浅出的套路让刘学煌除了嗯嗯啊啊其他什么都说不出来。  
性器每次快速抽出都会带出小穴内因抽插摩擦儿充血变红的肠肉，而在进入时又会被狠狠地再次捅进去。穴口周围的褶皱都被撑了起来，周围都是润滑剂与其他不明液体的痕迹，越来越快的淫靡的抽插声和刘学煌隐忍却又无能为力的喘声交叉在一起环绕在房间的每个角落。

是操服帖了，刘学煌的身体越来越软，连反抗的动作都变得软绵绵的。  
张奇来了兴致，把刘学煌挡着自己眼睛的胳膊拉开，扭正他的头，好让他更清楚的看着自己。  
好漂亮，像……有星星一样。刘学煌想。可下一秒他就被凶狠的动作操的什么都不记得了。

“baby，老刘，刘学煌，我是谁？”  
“嗯……不、不、不要……你……”  
“嗯？”  
张奇放缓了身下的动作，细细地碾着刘学煌的敏感点。已经习惯凶猛对待的小穴突然又空虚起来，每次被碾过敏感点就像通了电一样酥了整个身子，双腿忍不住战栗，却被张奇更坏心眼地扛到肩头。  
不够……不够……还要...。小穴叫嚣着更多。如果说刚才的大操大合是在反复蹦极，那此刻的细磨就是对他处以这世上最磨人的刑罚。  
“叫我名字，老刘，快，乖”  
“嗯……你他妈咋这么……嗯墨迹……啊哈…...不叫...他妈的怎么了……哈...”  
“不叫是吧？”

“啊！你他妈……嗯……哈！不行！……我操……啊！……”  
身下动作陡然加快，这比原来更要刺激，从脚一下麻到头顶连反应的时间都没有。  
身体不断被向上撞，在快要顶到床头时又被身上人的大手一把拽回来往自己的性器上按。刘学煌双手猛地勾紧张奇的脖子，连自己要反抗都不记得了，只知道缩在张奇怀里抖个不停。

张奇索性换了个姿势，一把翻身躺在床上，让刘学煌坐到自己身上，把着刘学煌的腰就开始抽送起来。  
这个体位磨得刘学煌更是沦陷，性器插入到了个前所未有的深度，刘学煌的身体完全不受自己控制了。  
“老刘，再说一遍，我是谁？”  
“唔嗯……张奇！张奇张奇张奇……啊！”  
张奇坐起身，把刘学煌圈在自己怀里。

刘学煌要疯了。  
这种身体完全被他人掌控的感觉对于从未经历过此事的他害怕却又沉迷于此，平日里总被粉丝称赞的可爱的嘴唇只能张着发出自己难以想象的呻吟，被张奇突然吻住时尖叫全堵在了嘴里，只能抓着间隙呼吸，来不及吞咽的唾液都从嘴角淌了出来。  
这个姿势太危险了，张奇帅气的脸直摆在他面前不过十公分的距离，更要命的是他盯着自己的眼睛，刘学煌不知道也不能知道它的内容。大脑被快感所侵占，世界仿佛只剩下张奇和不断的喘息。  
这个姿势使得张奇进的更深。刘学煌想要逃离，却被张奇扣着腰哪里都去不了。刘学煌也是小猫性格，被操多了就变乖了许多，把头偏过来靠在张奇的肩膀上蹭一蹭。下身动作依旧，刘学煌也不认输，对着张奇白皙的肩膀就是一嘴，回应他的却是更猛烈的撞击。  
刘学煌已经射过两次了，可张奇却还一次都没有发泄过。身下动作越来越快，刘学煌暗感不妙，快感又一波累积，前面已经什么都射不出来了，性器却还挺立着，有什么东西似乎……

“张奇……嗯……我、我不行，我射不出来……你别……啊！...嗯……你别...”  
刘学煌使劲力气锤了张奇一拳，却像小猫挠痒一样。张奇眉毛一挑，他已经在释放的边缘了，把人儿从自己身上扒开，捧着他的脸，对上刘学煌迷离的双眸，低低一笑。  
下身被刘学煌痉挛的小穴紧紧吸着，张奇知道他快到高潮，加快身下的动作。随着身下一片温热，身上人儿扣着张奇肩膀的手微微放开了些，刘学煌还在懵着，脑子里依旧大片空白，只知道快感不断冲刷着他。直到对上了张奇的眼睛。

失禁了。

真丢人啊，刘学煌本就傲气，此刻发生了这种事，只想埋着脸往被褥里钻，却被张奇有力的大手猛地拽了回来，又是一个深入。刘学煌的眼泪终于被逼了出来。下身缓缓挺动，张奇却不放过他，非得要他再多尿一点，听他哭着喘不过气来喊张奇求你才算结束。

抱着人儿去了浴室，小奶包刘学煌累的练胳膊都抬不起来。张奇自认为好男人，仔仔细细帮刘学煌清理了全身，等要擦干的时候才发现怀里的人儿已经睡过去了。透过浴室蒸腾的雾气，他原本带着点棱角的五官都变得柔和了起来。张奇忍不住苦笑，把人放回了床铺上。

“宝贝儿，除了这样，我想不到更好的方式来表达这一切了，你醒来之后无奈也好，恨我也罢，都是我的整个天下。”

奇怪。  
自从这件事过去以后，张奇表面上跟原来一点差异都没有，私下里对待刘学煌的态度也没有什么变化。  
还是一样的好哥们，一样的骚话，照常营业的凉虔cp，日常n遍的双排dd。  
每次当刘学煌想和张奇好好谈一下这个问题时，都被张奇的骚话给挡了回去。久而久之，骄傲如刘学煌也放弃了这个想法。  
“看你能撑到什么时候，傻diao”

我知道这样的事是不对的，我们是好兄弟，我们的父辈也是是结拜兄弟，可自从那天后，我所有的小心思好像都被放大了。我开始意识到自己正在走向一条注定被人反对的路，可我不知道怎么回头，只因为站在我对面的是张奇。

刘学煌在返程的车上疲惫的闭上了眼睛，结束了一周多电影的拍摄，也意味着他躲避张奇的时间所剩无几了。刘学煌对此美名其曰为“冷静期”，实则是自己陷入了思维漩涡中，忍不住嘲笑自己自作多情，却控制不住脑袋里不断蹦出来的张奇。

回俱乐部后还是一切照常。视线穿过一堆围向自己的人，刘学煌趁人不注意时瞟了几眼人群外安静玩手机的张奇，又讪讪收回目光。直到他脱离人群走向宿舍，才有机会思考有关张奇的一举一动。

熟悉的高度熟悉的重量，一支白皙的胳膊突然挂上刘学煌的肩膀，将他以不由分说的力量拉向厕所。  
“凉某你又发什么疯”  
张奇把刘学煌推到随意一个隔间里，反手便锁上了门。不留给刘学煌继续嘴炮的时间，用行动堵上了他的嘴。  
又是一个缠绵的吻，与上次不同，吻中携着的温柔瞬间席卷了刘学煌的大脑。未等刘学煌下定决心回应，张奇便结束了这一吻，换而凝视着刘学煌。

“你他妈在等什么？”  
这次我读懂了啊。

最温暖的灼热，不是烈日，  
是你眼里的温柔和念想。  
而我，埋在心里的始终不愿说出口—  
我何止把你的身旁当成家乡，  
那分明是，我的整个天下。


End file.
